Trapped Love
by DreamNightmare
Summary: a taiora for all u fans...hope u like it. itz sora's birthday coming up but tai and sora haven't been friendz 4 awhile. will they sort of everything n become friendz again...could they become something even more?!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or "My Only Hope" by Mandy Moore 

A/N: This is my first time having an actually song in my fic so don't kill me if you hate it!! 

Oh, and this is a TAIORA!!!! I like these ficcies better! Mimi can have Matt! 

All *'s are thoughts!! 

Now...on with the story! Hope you like it!! 

Trapped Love

It was a late, warm day on March 28th. Tai was walking along the sidewalk looking for something to do. Tai put his hands in his pockets, leaned his head back a little, and let out a sigh. 

*Why does a Thursday afternoon always have to be so boring?* He asked himself. *No one's ever free anymore either. No, someone would be if things had worked out between us. But, I was too selfish and asked her friend out because of her looks. Now we're not even friends and I don't even go out with her friend anymore so I lost another close friend. I hate how great friendships end up becoming worst relationships. I had a great one with-* 

"Yo, Tai! Wait up!" Davis interrupted Tai's thoughts. He snapped out of his trance and looked around quickly. Davis ran up to him and then stopped when he reached Tai, panting for some breath. 

"What is it Davis? Is something wrong?" Tai asked him. 

"No, nothing's wrong. I was told to give you this. It's an invitation of some sort. Here." He said handing the small envelope over to Tai. 

He took the envelope in his hands and looked at the front of it. It said in dark blue ink: 

_To: Taichi Yagami_

__

He flipped it over and opened it slowly, noticing the hand writing looked so particularly familiar. Inside was a small index sized card, bordered with pink hearts. 

Davis told him, "Mimi want me to give you this. She said you can tell your sister your answer since-" 

Tai read it to himself blocking out Davis's voice. It read: 

_Your invited to: _Sora Takenouchi's 

'**Surprise**' Ice Skating Party.__

_Given by: _Mimi, Yolie, and Kari.__

_Date: _Saturday, April 6, 2002__

_Time: _12:00-3:30 PM__

_Place: _New Industrial Park Ice Skating Rink__

_R.S.V.P.: _By April 4th 

"No...!" He mumbled aloud by accident. 

"Something wrong, Tai?" Davis asked confused giving him a strange look. 

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing! I was just thinking I need to get a gift." Tai place the invitation in his back pocket. "Gotta go, bye!" Tai ran off. 

"Bye!!" Davis shouted back to him. 

*How can they do this to me?! They know Sora and me haven't talked for a long time! Mimi should know since it has to do with her. Why did I ever ask her out?! Ever since I saw Sora walk in on us while Mimi and me were kissing and she had a tear down her face I started thinking more about her. Now...now I realize that was a big mistake doing that. I keep thinking back to the days when Sora and me were best friends and nobody could separate us and each time I do that I can't help but have these feelings for her. They're not just any feelings either...they're feelings of love. 

*What am I going to do there anyway? Sit around and watch everyone skate because I already know Sora won't like that I'm there. I don't know how I'll be able to handle to look at her in the face knowing how much pain I've caused her. I might as well not go. Yeah! That sounds like a good idea! I won't go!* 

Tai proudly smiled to himself as he began to slow down and regain his normal speed. While he was walking, he spotted something that caught his eye. It was a necklace with two hearts attached together. One was ruby and the other was garnet. The string that held it was sparkling silver. He stopped to get a closer look and peeked through the window. 

*Wow...it's beautiful. Sora would love it! Hm...maybe I should buy her a gift. I mean it _is_ her birthday soon.* 

He looked down and checked his pockets to see how much cash he had. He pulled out his money he had been saving to buy something special. This was that something special. He counted his money and found out he had $80. *I hope I have enough!* 

He tucked the money back in his pocket and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked in. Once he got inside, the salesclerk asked, "May I help you?" 

He nodded and said, "How much is that necklace with the two hearts attached on the display over there?" 

"Ah, that's sixty-five dollars." The salesclerk answered. 

"Can I get that?" 

"Sure," He disappeared into the back room behind him and came back holding the necklace.While putting it in a black box he asked, "Would you like it wrapped?" 

"Yes, could you do that please?" 

"No problem." He grabbed wrapping paper from under the counter where he was standing and took out scissors and tape. He cut the paper, wrapped it, and then taped it. He put the items away and pushed the box over to Tai. 

"There you go. That'll be sixty-five dollars, please." 

"Here," Tai said taking out his money, counting it out, and handing the money to the salesclerk. "Thanks a lot." 

"Bye, and have a nice day!" 

"You, too." Tai took the present and put his money back in his pocket. He turned around, walked to the entrance, opened the door and walked out. *I hope she likes it.* 

To be continued....! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!! Hope you like it!! 

When Tai got home, his sister Kari, greeted him at the door. "Hey Tai!" 

Tai smiled and answered, "Hey Kari. How's it going?" 

"Good. Did Davis give you the invitation?" 

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you couldn't have given it to me personally." 

"Oh, well Mimi was in charge of giving them out so she said she'd get it to you somehow." 

"Oh, okay." He walked into the house, took off his sneakers and went straight to the couch. He fell onto it with a soft thump and spread himself out. "Ahh...this feels so good after a long walk." 

Kari giggled, shut the front door and walked into her room. She came back a few minutes later and sat on one of the sofas. Tai had his eyes closed and was busy relaxing. He was about to fall asleep when Kari spoke. 

"So, are you going to Sora's party?" 

"Huh, wha?" He asked startled by the question flying up from where he was so that he was sitting up. 

"I said, 'So, are you going to Sora's party?'" 

"Oh, yeah, of course." 

"Cool. That's good. I was afraid you wouldn't." 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because you and her haven't been the closest friends recently." 

"Oh, well she is still my friend and I wanna try to catch up on things...that is if she talks to me..." 

"I'm sure she will, Tai. Just wait." Kari smiled and got up and fetched her coat. Tai watched her every move. She turned back to Tai and said, "I'm going out for a little. We still have to find a way to get her there. I'll be back in an hour at the most. See ya!" 

Tai nodded and Kari opened the door and let herself out, closing the door behind her. Tai fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes again. 

What seemed like only a few minutes to Tai, when it was really a half hour later, the phone rang. Tai jumped up at the sudden sound and got up to get it. *And I was comfortable!! Oh well, I wonder who it is.* 

He reached the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Yagami residence, this is Tai speaking." 

"Tai?" Someone on the other line said softly almost like a whisper. 

"Sora?!" He whispered shocked 

"Can you come over?" 

"Yeah, sure. Is something the matter?" 

"No, well...yeah...I don't know. Just come over here." She said and hung up. 

All he could hear was the dial tone of the phone. *Sora....* He dashed to get on his sneakers and hurried out of the house. *Whatever's wrong with Sora it must be serious. She'd never call me for anything else.* He finally reached Sora's door and rang the doorbell. 

A few seconds later, Sora opened the door and invited Tai in. He went inside and Sora closed the door behind him. 

"What's wrong Sora? Is everything okay?" He asked worried. 

"Everything's fine, Tai. Take a deep breath and chill." Sora laughed. "Can't we hang out still?" 

"Of course! I thought you didn't want to after..well you know..." He trailed off. 

"Yeah...but I want to put that all aside for right now." 

"Okay..." 

"Here, follow me." She took his hand and brought him to her living room. "Sit down on the couch over there. I want you to hear a little something I wrote." 

She walked over to a piano, that Tai had never seen over the years they were friends, and sat down. Tai went over to the couch and took a seat. He watched Sora as she began to play a melody on the piano. Then she started to sing, 

"There's a song that's inside of my soul, 

It's the one I've tried to write over and over again. 

I'm awake in the infinite cold, 

Would you sing to me over and over and over again. 

So I lay my head back down, 

And I lift my hands and pray, 

To be only yours, I pray, 

To be only yours, I know now, 

You're my only hope. 

Sing to me the song of the stars, 

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. 

When it feels like my dreams are so far, 

Sing to me of the plants that you have for me over again. 

So I lay my head back down, 

And I lift my hands and pray, 

To be only yours, I pray, 

To be only yours, I know now, 

You're my only hope. 

I give you my destiny, 

I'm giving you all of me. 

I want your sympathy, 

Singing in all that I am. 

At the tops of my lungs, 

I'm giving it back. 

So I lay my head back down, 

And I lift my hands and pray, 

To be only yours I pray, 

To be only yours I pray, 

To be only yours, I know now, 

You're my only hope." 

She started to slow down the sweet melody she was playing and started to hum. After a few hums she stopped playing. 

All Tai could do was look at her. *She sings so beautifully and I never knew she could play the piano so well.* Sora looked over at Tai staring at her and blushed. Tai didn't know what he was doing but he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. He stared deeply in her eyes for a minute or two and then closed his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Sora closed her eyes also and they both deepened the kiss. *Why am I doing this and why is she kissing me back? Do we both love each other? We must. She wouldn't kiss me if she didn't love me and I wouldn't have kissed her first if I didn't love her.* 

They both let go and opened their eyes slowly. It was the most amazing kiss either of them ever had. Sora smiled and then Tai followed. 

"Wow..." Was the only thing that they could even whisper. 

"I...I think I better be going..." Tai finally said breaking the silence. 

"Um...yeah. Want to...uh...get together some other time?" Sora asked nervously. 

"Yeah. How does Saturday sound? We can go ice skating at that new park." Tai said remembering that Kari had just been saying they needed to find a way to get her there. 

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Sora smiled. 

"Okay, great! I'll see you then." 

"Okay, see ya!" 

"Later." Tai said walking to the front door, opening it and letting himself out. 

*Did that just happen?* He asked as he shut the door. 

To be continued...AGAIN! 


End file.
